chancelortherapperfandomcom-20200213-history
Cocoa Butter Kisses
Cocoa Butter Kisses is a song off Acid Rap. Lyrics The Rapper: Cigarettes on cigarettes, my mama think I stank I got burn holes in my hoodies, all my homies think it's dank I miss my cocoa butter kisses, I miss my cocoa butter kisses Cigarettes on cigarettes, my mama think I stank I got burn holes in my hoodies, all my homies think it's dank I miss my cocoa butter kisses, I miss my cocoa butter kisses Okie dokie, alky. Keep it lowkey like Thor lil bro Or he'll go blow the loudy, saudy of sour Saudi Wiley up off peyote, wilding like that coyote If I sip any Henny, my belly just might be outtie Pull up inside a huggy, Starsky & Hutch a dougie I just opened up the pack in an hour I'll ash my lucky Tonight she just yelling "Fuck me" Two weeks she'll be yelling fuck me Used to like orange cassette tapes with Timmy, Tommy, and Chuckie And Chuck E. Cheese's pizzas, Jesus pieces, sing Jesus love me Put Visine inside my eyes so my grandma would fucking hug me Oh generation above me, I know you still remember me My afro look just like daddy's, y'all taught me how to go hunting (BLAM!) Cigarettes on cigarettes, my mama think I stank I got burn holes in my hoodies, all my homies think it's dank I miss my cocoa butter kisses, I miss my cocoa butter kisses Cigarettes on cigarettes, my mama think I stank I got burn holes in my hoodies, all my homies think it's dank I miss my cocoa butter kisses, I miss my cocoa butter kisses Mensa: I will smoke a little something but I don't inhale Everywhere that I go, everywhere they be asking hows it going Say the goings well Go figure, Victor's light skinned, Jesus got me feeling like Colin Powell All praise to the God, God knows he's a pro, he's a pro like COINTEL Check, check mate, check me, take me to the bedroom, let you know me well I mean normally, you see, Norma Jean wouldn't kick it with Farmer Phil But these kids these days they get so high, burn trees, smoke Chlorophyll 'Til they can't feel shit, shit faced, faced it, 15 hits on this L Elevated, train, and the craziest thing, got me feeling like Lauryn Hill Miseducated, my dick delegated, rap Bill Bellamy, they said I shoulda never made it Probably shoulda been dead or in jail Deadbeat dad, enough of that jazz, asshole, absinthe up in that class Are we there yet? Ice cubes in a bong, we're brain dead, take a tug and then pass I think we all addicted, Yeah, I think we all addicted Really though, I think we all addicted I think we addicted The Rapper: Cigarettes on cigarettes, my mama think I stank I got burn holes in my memories, all my homies think it's dank I miss my cocoa butter kisses, I think we all addicted Cigarettes on cigarettes, my mama think I stank I got burn holes in my hoodies, all my homies think it's dank I miss my cocoa butter kisses, I miss my cocoa butter kisses Twista: I could make a flow, pitter patter with a patter pitter Two seats used to be in a jalabiya and a kufi Trying hard not to be addicted to a groupie I ended up on an album cover in a Coogi You see, I be still a God but a goofy You be flowing out by trucks in a Uzi That's the new principle, sometimes I'm a be about some ho Sometimes I'm a wanna make a movie And when it come to rapping fast, I'm the Higgs Boson And though my style freakish I could still break your body down to five pieces like I did Voltron Cause I'm addicted to the craft and I be off a OG Know me, I'm the Obi-Wan Kenobi of the dope see Never scared of mean spirits, methamphetamine lyrics Cooler like I'm offa codeine, low key Don't be so judgmental, even though I'm reminiscing If I don't know what I miss is I'm a end up figuring out that it's home And my mother and my grandmother cocoa butter kisses This is just a testament to the ones that raised me The ones that I praise and I'm thanking I need em but the chronic all up in my clothes And I wanna get a hug, and I can't cause I'm stanking Never too old for a spanking The Rapper: Cigarettes on cigarettes, my mama think I stank I got burn holes in my memories, all my homies think it's dank I miss my cocoa butter kisses, I think we all addicted Cigarettes on cigarettes, my mama think I stank I got burn holes in my hoodies, all my homies think it's dank I miss my cocoa butter kisses, I miss my cocoa butter kisses Cigarettes on cigarettes, my mama think I stank I got burn holes in my hoodies, all my homies think it's dank I miss my cocoa butter kisses, I miss my cocoa butter kisses Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Acid Rap Songs